


Nontraditional

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dinner!Fail, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Wesley make their own tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nontraditional

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nontraditional  
>  **Author:** Lostgirl  
>  **Pairing:** Xander/Wesley  
>  **Rating:** R (FRM)  
>  **Summary:** Xander and Wesley make their own tradition.  
>  **Spoilers:** Set post BtVS season 3.  
>  **Feedback and Concrit _adored_ :** lostgirlslair @ yahoo.com  
>  **Disclaimer:** All things BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and various corporate entities. I am neither. 
> 
> Written for the [Xander round](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/15478.html) of [](http://maleslashminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**maleslashminis**](http://maleslashminis.livejournal.com/) and [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/) , whose prompts are at the end of the fic. I hope you like it, hon! Big, huge thanks to [](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/profile)[**mireille719**](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/) for her quick and wonderful beta magic!

Xander stared at the kitchen--well, actually, at the charred and smoking remains of the turkey he'd attempted to cook.  "There goes Thanksgiving," he said, turning to glare at Wesley when the man dared to laugh.

"Sorry."  Wesley didn't look very sorry.  He stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"This is not funny!"  Xander growled, stalking toward Wesley, a maneuver he'd learned from Wes himself.  "I wanted a traditional Thanksgiving and instead I get a laughing Brit.  How is this remotely of the funny?"

"You've never complained before," Wesley replied, no longer laughing.  Now he was biting his lip, probably to keep from laughing, but Xander couldn't tear his eyes away from Wesley's mouth.

"I've never been choosing between you and Thanksgiving dinner, before," Xander said as he shook off his fascination with Wesley's lips.  Not an easy task since he was, oh, alive.

"Lovely," Wesley commented dryly, looking over Xander's shoulder and into the kitchen.  "We may be able to salvage the peas, but the turkey, potatoes and pie don't look . . . feasible."

"I don't like peas.  Those were for you.  I was going to mash them up."  Xander could hear the sulking tone of his voice.  Turning back to look at the mess he'd made of the kitchen, and of dinner, Xander sighed.  He'd wanted the full meal for his first Thanksgiving away from Sunnydale.  Not because it reminded him of home--neither of his parents cooked and Willow's family never celebrated Thanksgiving--but because it didn't, because it would have been new and _theirs_.

Then Wesley's arms slipped around him, and Wesley laid his chin on Xander's shoulder.  "I think 'traditional' is probably not for us," Wesley said softly into Xander's ear.  "There's nothing wrong with that.  We can still have our own traditions."

Xander let himself relax against Wesley, let his lover's voice and words soothe him.  _My lover.  My gay, British, rogue demon hunter lover.  Oh, yeah.  We are so far from traditional at this point that_ having _turkey for Thanksgiving seems kinda boring._

"All right.  Fine.  So, what are we going to eat, Mr. Smarty-guy?"

"Thai?" Wesley suggested, and Xander could _hear_ him grinning.

"Thai?  For Thanksgiving?"  Xander shook his head, but he was smiling.  A week in LA, and they'd already found some good delivery places.  They hadn't done much else, since most of their time got eaten up by trying to track a demon, but they had found food.  That was Xander's first concern in whatever city they ended up in.  Wesley tended to forget about little things, like eating.  Xander didn't even want to know how Wes would have ended up if they hadn't decided to travel together for a while when leaving Sunnydale.  "Okay.  But I'm paying."

Wesley harrumphed against Xander's neck, taking the opportunity to lay several biting kisses up to Xander's ear.  "You order, and I'll select a wine."

Xander snorted at that since they only had one bottle anyway, bought to go with the dinner Xander was supposed to be making.  Xander didn't know much about wine, in general, but Wesley had insisted that if they were going to celebrate then they should do it properly.  "Fine, fine.  You want noodles?"

Wesley was still fussing around in the kitchen when Xander finished ordering.  He went to see what was taking so long and couldn't help but smile.  Wesley was busily erasing all trace of the burned food.  The open windows had helped with the smell and the smoke, and now Wesley was disposing of the charred turkey.

"Afraid I'd make you eat it anyway?" Xander asked from the doorway, goofy grin stuck on his face.  He couldn't help it.  Wesley's fussiness was carefully hidden away, now--Wes tried to be whatever he imagined a 'Rogue Demon Hunter' was--but there were moments, like this, when it was obvious.

"No.  I didn't want you obsessing," Wesley explained, shooting a smile over his shoulder.  It was that kind of smile that had first made Xander think of Wesley as more than an up-tight, over-starched, Giles-wannabe with a car that wasn't going to leave them stranded on the highway.

"Thanks," Xander said, moving up to press a kiss to Wesley's shoulder.  He laid his hands on Wes' hips and then let them slip around Wesley's waist.  "There are better ways to take my mind off of it."

"Hmmm?  Such as researching this demon we're chasing?" Wesley asked, all phony innocence.

"Or, you know, we could have sex," Xander said with a shrug and a grin, rolling his hips against Wesley's backside.

Wesley raised an eyebrow, laughing and shaking his head.  "You are a horrible influence on me."

"Me?  I'm just a horny eighteen-year-old.  You're supposed to be the adult."

"Please, don't say it that way," Wesley said, giving a shudder as he finished disposing of the turkey and turned in Xander's arms, leaning his forehead against Xander's.  "You make it sound as if I'm some rake preying on your naïveté and innocence."

Xander grinned at the prim tone of Wesley's voice, sliding his hands down to squeeze Wesley's ass.  "Oh!  That's a game we could play!" he said, forcing himself not to laugh as Wesley's eyes widened.  "We could pretend you followed me back into the stacks and plan to seduce me."

"Xander!"  Wesley looked torn, and that only made Xander grin more.

"Oh, come on!  Don't tell me you never thought about it," Xander teased, watching a slight blush creep over Wesley's cheeks.  "All that time in the library and you never once thought about sneaking after me?"

"No, not at all," Wesley replied, but he was still blushing, and his gaze had slipped down to Xander's lips.  It was Xander's turn to give an incredulous look, and Wesley finally relented.

"Maybe once or twice," he whispered, his lips closing in on Xander's.  Xander's laugh was cut off, and his mind was immediately distracted.  He nipped at Wesley's mouth, echoing each of his lover's licks before he finally parted his lips and groaned as Wesley's tongue brushed against his own.

Xander slid his hands up, pushing his way under Wesley's shirt to feel skin and warmth.  Wesley broke the kiss in favor of brushing his lips across Xander's cheek, licking a path to his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin behind Xander's ear.

Gasping, Xander tilted his head in the hope that Wesley would keep doing that thing with his tongue that made Xander melt.  Xander pressed hard against Wesley, groaning as their cocks came into contact.  Wesley's lips were back against his and suddenly they were kissing hard, hands moving hungrily over one another's bodies.

Xander wasn't sure how they ended up against the wall, except that Wesley must have pushed him there.  It was hard to think at all with Wes grinding against him.  Xander thrust his hands inside Wesley's waistband, skimming over the skin there before finally reaching the button of Wesley's pants.  His fingertips brushed the head of Wesley's cock, and Wesley broke their kiss to groan, his head lolling back, eyes closed and lips parted.

Wesley thrust his hands into Xander's hair, rolling his hips so that his cock bobbed against Xander's fingers as Xander undid the button, unzipping Wesley's jeans and pushing them down.  Wesley's eyes opened, his smile anything but prim.  "Touch me," he breathed.

Xander didn't need to be told twice.  Well, not about this.  He closed his hand around Wesley's cock, slowly fisting him and watching the sensations play out over Wesley's face.  Wesley never could hide his thoughts.  They showed right through when he was like this, and Xander loved to watch it, to watch as all thoughts in Wesley's head turned to him.  No demons, no brooding, no worrying, just this, just them moving together this way.

Xander swallowed hard and dove in to lick along Wesley's mouth, to lick at the corners and bite along the bottom lip and catch those sexy little whimpers Wesley made.  Wesley's hands gripped Xander's hips, and he returned the kiss urgently, throwing himself into it with the passion Xander had loved finding under tailored suits and way too much hair gel.

Wesley's hands fumbled at the buttons of Xander's jeans, but Xander didn't want to let go of Wesley long enough to help.  Instead he tightened his grip on Wesley's cock, wringing a low moan out of him.  It hadn't taken Xander very long to learn what Wesley liked, not when Wes made those sounds.

Wesley finally got the button undone, wasting no time in pushing Xander's jeans down.  Xander rolled his hips forward, taking his own cock into his hand alongside Wesley's.  The kitchen filled with the sound of them both groaning, and then more sounds, whimpers and murmurs and whispered pleas for more and harder and yes, God yes, just like that.

Soon they were thrusting against one another, Wesley's cock lying beside Xander's and sliding against his skin, slick with precum.  Xander clutched at Wesley, burying his face in the crook of Wesley's neck as his orgasm built and slammed over him.  Wesley's release wasn't far behind and their hips continued moving in slow, lazy thrusts while they both came down.  Xander fell back against the wall, taking Wesley with him.  Wesley leaned bonelessly against him, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

"Distracted?" Wesley asked, once he was able to.

Xander opened his eyes, his forehead wrinkling.  "From what?" he asked, voice thick and rough.

"Never mind."  There was a hint of laughter in Wesley's voice, but Xander let it pass, too wrapped up in afterglow to care.

The knock on the door had them jumping apart.  Xander, his pants still around his thighs, almost ended up sprawled on the floor, but caught himself.

"Just a moment," Wesley called, frantically pulling at his pants and making a face when he realized he was a mess.  Xander laughed at him, pulling up his own pants and trying not to make the same face.  "We're coming!"  Wesley called out as they both tried to head into the living room at the same time and learned the doorway was too small for that.

Xander snickered, muttering that they'd already done that.  Wesley shot him a glare and hurried over to answer the door.  The delivery man looked at Wesley and then past him at Xander, and his eyebrows raised high, his smile turning into a leer.  Xander just grinned, watching as Wesley flushed and paid the man.  When Wesley had the door shut he leaned against it, shaking his head.  "Now he probably thinks we're perverts."

Xander took the food from Wesley and set it aside.  "Well, he's not wrong.  I mean, we do need to shower before we eat."  Wesley frowned, but Xander's grin was infectious and soon he was smiling, if only a little.  "So," Xander asked, as he took Wesley's hand and led him toward the shower, "can we make this our Thanksgiving tradition?"

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/) wanted 'someone burning dinner, Thai takeout and alcohol' and didn't want 'angst or character death'.


End file.
